shadowrun_returnsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quick Start Guide 3
Objective The goal of this guide is to introduce creating quest items, using variables, creating a conversation, and making props interactable. Advancing further into the Secret Lab is going to require interacting with a Computer. This will trigger a Conversation and result in acquiring a Quest Item. We're also going to set a Variable in the conversation; if the player has a high enough skill, this Quest Item will allow progress through a Door. # Create a Quest Item # Create a Variable # Create a Conversation # Make a Prop Interactable Video Creating a Quest Item First off we'll create a quest item that can later be aquired by the player in a conversation. Quest items can be found in the "Story Data" panel. # Click "File" -> Select "New Quest Item" # Enter an Item Name (e.g. "tut_s01_Security Code") # Enter an UI Name (e.g. "Security Code") # Enter a Descriptio (e.g. "Access codes for the Securiy Lab doors") Pro Tip: The Editor keeps all Quest Items and Conversations of the entire Content Pack in the Story Data panel. It is recommended to come up a naming scheme to help keep all your data sorted. For example: * c01-s01_ConversationName * c01-s01_QuestItem Like this, everything from Chapter01 - Scene01 will be grouped together. Create a Variable Lets create a variable for use in the conversation. These are stored in the "Scene Data" panel. # Right-Click "Variables" -> Select "Create Variable" # Set the "Property Name" to "AlarmOn" # Set the "Property Type" to "Bool" # Select "AlarmOn" and set the "Bool Value" to "True" by checking the box. Create a Conversation With the Quest Item and Variable prepared we can go about setting up our Conversation. Converstations, like Quest Items, are stored in the "Story Data" panel. (Insert Read More Link to Conversation Page) # Click File -> Select New Conversation # Name the Conversation (e.g. "tut_s01_Computer") # Select DIALOGUE ## Click image:AddDialogue.png to create a new item ## Select DIALOGUE ## Enter "Renraku Lab Systems, Operating System v3.41 -- Main Menu" in the Dialogue '''tab. ## Click image:AddDialogue.png and add 3 more items # Select the first DIALOGUE ## Check '''Available Only Once ## With Door Codes still selected -> Click image:AddDialogue.png to create a new item ## Select DIALOGUE ## Enter "You access today's security codes." for the Dialogue ## Under the Type drop down select GM Voice ## Click the Conditions and Actions Tab ## Click image:NewCondition.png to add a new condition ## Right-Click No Effect -> Under Actors -> Select Add Item to Team ## Right-Click LightningBarrier5 -> Under Existing Items -> Under Quest Items -> Select "tut_s01_Security Code" ## Select the Renraku Lab Systems... node -> Click image:CopyIcon.png ## Select the "You access today's..." node -> Click image:AddDialogue.png ## Select DIALOGUE -> Click image:PasteAsLink.png # Select the second DIALOGUE ## Enter Security Alarm in the Dialogue Box ## Check Available Only Once ## With Security Alarm selected -> Click image:AddDialogue.png ## Select DIALOGUE ## Enter "You turn off the Alarm system" '''in the '''Dialogue Box ## Under the Type '''drop down select '''GM Voice ## Click the Conditions and Actions tab ## Click image:NewCondition.png to add a new condition ## Select the Renraku Lab Systems... node -> Click image:CopyIcon.png ## Select the You turn off the... node -> Click image:AddDialogue.png ## Select DIALOGUE -> Click image:PasteAsLink.png # Select the Security Alarm node ## Click the Conditions and Actions tab ## Click image:NewCondition.png to add a new Prerequisite ## Right-Click No Effect -> Select "Compare Actor Skill" ## Right-Click Ranged Combat -> Under Preset Value -> Select Decking ## Right-Click Equal To -> Under Preset Vaue -> Select Greater Than or Equal To ## Enter Decking 3 before Security Alarm in the Dialogue Box Interactable Props The Computer With the conversation all put together, we need something to start it. We'll use the computer in the corner of the southern room to make this happen. # Select the computer prop # In the Properties View change Prop Name from Cyberterminal to Computer # Click image:HammerIcon.png # Change Interaction Type to Generic Interaction Create Trigger We now need a trigger to fire off the conversation when the computer is interacted with # Create a new Trigger in the Scene Data panel # Give the new Trigger a descriptive name (e.g. "prp_Computer") When # Click image:NewCondition.png to create a new When Statement # Right-Click the new When Statement -> Select On Item Interaction # Set the item to "Computer" Do # Click image:NewCondition.png to create a new Do Statement # Right-Click the new Do -> Under Dialogue -> Select Start Conversation # Set the Conversation to start with Triggering Actor # Check Retain this Trigger After Firing The Door Now that the player can recieve the quest item, lets create a door that can use it. We can use the door in the eastern room, just north of the computer. We will create a condition that checks that the player has the security codes. For added affect, we'll make it so the door can't be opened if the alarms are still on. # Select the computer prop # Click image:HammerIcon.png ## Click image:NewCondition.png to add a new condition ### Right-Click No Condition -> Select Evaluate if Actor has Item ### Change Lightning Barrier 5 to tut_s01_Security Code ## Click image:NewCondition.png to add a new condition ### Right-Click No Condition -> Select Comparison (bool) ### Change False to AlarmOn Testing the Scene With everything in place it is time to test the scene. This requires the game client to be running with the content menu open. #Select Tools -> Test Scene #Select "Hire Main Character" from the Main Character Overide drop down #Click the "Test Scene" Green Arrow #Switch focus to the Shadowrun Returns game client #Click "Continue" when the scene has finished loading Category:Tutorial Category:Conversation Category:Variable Category:Testing Category:Quest Item Category:Triggers Category:Props